The Collage Years
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: This is the story of when Trudy and Adrian met in collage. It's got romanace humor and drama all rolled into one. Read it, review it love it


Disclaimer: Don't own it. Key way to know I don't own it. If I owned it Trudy would be a l i v e not d e a d

* * *

Trudy and Adrian met in their first day of collage. They were both freshmen even though they were 4 years apart. Trudy got into collage two years early while Adrian's overprotective mother stopped him from going for 2 years. Once they met it was love at first sight.  
"Forgive me for staring," he told her, "it's just I've never met a girl as beautiful as you"  
She blushed and introduced herself.  
"And you are?"  
"Incredibly happy I came here when I did," he said, "my name's Adrian by the way"  
"So," she asked him, "what are you majoring in"  
"Me. Oh criminal justice. I always wanted to help people"  
"Sweet and admirable too. I'm majoring in journalism. I love writing and I have an ability my mother says to see beyond my eyes"  
"Wouldn't you just be looking in back of your head if you see beyond your eyes?"  
Trudy laughed  
"Funny too"  
"Yes but you're one thing I'm not," he said, "beautiful"  
From that day on they were a couple.

* * *

A couple of weeks later they were hanging out at the pool in the sunshine when he said something she took as talking back  
"Oh no," she told him, "you're not going to talk back Mr. You're going in"  
She playfully pushed him into the pool. Normally he would have freaked out but somehow he was so calm when she was around. She was his strength.  
"Okay now it's my turn," he teased and pulled her into his arms.  
"This is nice," she told him  
"It is"  
Then he kissed her. She returned the kiss.  
Later that day they were sitting on the bench when he told her he loved her for the first time.

* * *

A couple of months later when he was having a particularly rough day she went over to see him  
"Hey," she said gently, "you okay?"  
"I've just been really down lately," he told her, "I don't know why"  
"It was a rough day for you," she said, "but I know what will make you feel better"  
"So do I," he said, "you"  
"Com'ere," she told him and kissed his tears away, "SHHHHHHHH it's okay. It's all over now"  
He looked up at her with a smile.  
"It is," he asked through his tears  
She looked at him and nodded.  
"I promise," she soothed, "it's all over now"

* * *

Several months passed. One day Adrian noticed that Trudy was really upset  
"What's wrong," he asked her gently  
"I'm failing Spanish. If I don't pass this next test I'll fail"  
"Oh really," he said, "so we'll just have to make sure you don't fail"  
"How? I'm horrible at Spanish"  
"But I'm good at it," he said, "we'll play the kissing game"  
"The what," she giggled  
"The kissing game. Every time you get a question right you earn a kiss. Every wrong question earns you a hug"  
She did horrible at first but then he taught her some tricks for remembering and to her surprise she got all the answers right.  
"You see," he told her, "You're smarter then you give yourself credit for"  
"You're probably right Adrian," she told him, "thank you for showing that to me"  
The next day she came over to his dorm room elated  
"Adrian," she told him, "I got an 83 on the test"  
"Great," he said, "I'm so proud of you. It's a shame it wasn't an 82 though"  
"Why?"  
"Nice even number," he explained  
"Oh you," she giggled and swatted him with a pillow on the rear.  
"Only you could make that something positive," he told her  
She giggled again and hugged him.  
"Now that's the part I like best," he told her.

* * *

It wasn't ten days later when she called him.  
"ADRYDIN I HAVE TO CANCEL OUR DADE DONIDE I GOTDA REALLY BAD COD"  
"Oh sweetie," he said, "okay you just get some rest and I'll be right over"  
"DIDDT YOU HEAR BE I GOTDA TERRIBLE CODE"  
"I know," he told her, "I'll be over in 15 minutes"  
"BUD YOUR AFRAID DOVE GERMS," she said in between coughs  
"Trudy," he told her, "You're more important to me then my fear of germs"  
"TANKS," she told him, "BICK UP SOMB CHICKEN NOODLE SOUP ON THE WAY THERE"  
"Of course," he told her, "I love you"  
"I LOBE YOU TOOW," she told him  
He was over in 15 minutes with the soup he had promised  
"Here baby," he told her, "sit up and I'll feed it to you"  
"ARD YOB SERBIOUS"  
He gently sat her up and fed her the whole bowl of chicken noodle soup. Then he helped her into the bathtub and got her cleaned off. He held her head back when she threw up and she did throw up 13 times and cleaned up the mess.  
"I BEALLY ABREAICATE DIS ABRIAN"  
"Don't be silly," he told her, "it gives me a chance to clean anyway"  
"ARBEN'T YOU ABRAID OV GEDDING SICK?"  
"Getting sick taking care of you is the best way to get sick"

* * *

Well he did get sick but he was glad that he did. It didn't affect him as badly as it had affected her. He was better in a few days. With her she was sick for a week.  
When they were both better he took her to county fair.  
On the way home she asked, "I know what you're probably going to say but could I drive"  
"Sure," he said pulling over. He showed her how to drive.

* * *

He didn't freak out or even criticize her when she accidentally ran a stop sign. Years later he would tell Sharona "a stop sign is not a suggestion"  
They parked at lover's lane before going out to dinner before a few days later.  
"Adrian," she told him, "I love you"  
Eyes filled with tears he kissed her  
"I love you"  
He rubbed her shoulders.

"We," she began in the same tone Adrian used to let someone know he was serious, "are a couple"  
"And that's the best part of my life is you," he told her

"Yes and you're the best part of mine," she told him, "one of the best part about our relationship is that it is so positive"  
"You're right about that," he told her  
"I think," she said, "we have to make a promise to each other right here and now"

"A promise? You mean like when you get married? I mean eventually I want to and-"  
"Adrian calm down," she said putting one hand on his shoulder, "no, I don't mean wedding vows just yet. I'm a little young for that anyway. What I mean is this. We have to promise each other that we will remain positive with one another no matter what. I know that there may be times where we don't see eye to eye and there may be situations that occur at times. I understand that. It is important we act in a positive way towards one another."

Adrian grinned.  
"You're right," he told her, "no negativity at all… I promise"  
She sighed deeply  
"I love you," she told him, "I don't know what I did to deserve the love of you but I love you"  
"I'm the blessed one," he told her

* * *

The next day he picked her up  
"You're coming with me," he told her but his tone was light"  
"Where am I- where are we going," she asked lightheartedly  
"You'll see," he told her and took one of her hands in both of his, "It's a surprise"  
He led her out to the garden where he had a picnic set up.  
"Adrian this is incredible"  
"No you're incredible," he told her.

* * *

The next day she was very excited.  
"Adrian," she told him, "The Adventures of Tom Sawyer is playing in the local theater. Can we go? Please," she intoned pleadingly  
"Sure. When is it playing?"  
"It's playing on Saturday night"  
"Tru," he said gently, "I would love to go see it with you"  
She squealed excitedly and wrapped her arms around him.  
"So that would be a yes?"  
"We have to go together"  
"So that would be a yes?"  
"And we'd have to be back after the show. I have a test on Monday"  
"So that would be a yes?"  
He laughed  
"That would be a yes"  
She squealed again excited

* * *

"I love you," she told him

Later that night Monk was in his dorm room when his dorm-mate Bryan came in. He was just ordering tickets to the show.  
"You're going to see a show," Bryan asked  
"Well Trudy wanted to see it"  
"You are so whipped," Bryan laughed, "isn't she-"  
"She wanted to see it," Monk repeated, "I couldn't say no"  
"Sure you can. It's easy. You need to put your foot down sometimes or they walk all over you"  
"We made a promise to each other," Adrian said firmly, "I can't put my foot down and besides what's the big deal"

"What's the big deal," Bryan repeated, "well let's check on chapter 3 in the book **Girls 101**.It says that girls can be manipulative at times and you need to put your foot down or they'll walk all over you."  
"She would never do that," Adrian insisted, "and I would appreciate it if you didn't talk down about her"  
"I'm not talking down about her," Bryan said, "it's just that I don't want you to be taken advantage of. I mean we all know what happened and we all know she really doesn't deserve to go to that show"  
"I have a different opinion," he told Bryan firmly, "and it's my opinion that matters"  
"Are you going to just do everything she tells you?"

"She didn't tell me," Adrian said, "she asked me and I ask her. It's called mutual respect"  
"It's called she's playing you like a fiddle"  
Adrian rolled his eyes and shook his head when she walked in.

"Trudy," he acclaimed delighted, "what are you doing here?"  
"I just felt like seeing you," she told him, "besides it's almost 8 o'clock."

"What's at 8 o'clock"  
"It's a surprise," she told him, "I can't wait for you to see it"  
"Come on," he laughed, "tell me"  
"You'll see soon honey," she told him, "it's a surprise"  
"I have to go," Bryan said and smiled at her, "it's nice to see you again"  
"You too"  
Bryan scrambled out of the room.  
Once Bryan was gone he sat her on the sofa and they shared a cup of hot coco (through different straws of course).  
"So how was your day today," he asked her  
"Great," she told him, "I got a 98 on my test. It's a nice even number"  
He giggled and kissed her for a full minute leaving her breathless.  
Her stomach growled.  
"You hungry," he asked  
"Well I haven't eaten today," she explained, "so yeah I'm a little hungry"  
"Why didn't you eat today," he chastised but in a tone that you would never know was chastisement.  
"My library book was 15 days late which is a dollar every day it's late. So I owed $15.00"  
"So again why didn't you eat today?"  
"That was all I had on me. I couldn't afford to get lunch"  
"Trudy," he said, "next time I'm paying the fine. Come on. How about we go out to dinner"  
She looked at him with a grin  
"Really?"  
He stroked her cheek.  
"Come on," he told her, "there's a great pizza place just 17 minutes away"  
"You're talking my language now," she told him  
He laughed and kissed her.

"You know what," he decided, "why don't we just order in? I have a little surprise for you too"  
Her stomach growled again but she nodded.  
"Sounds great," she told him

* * *

The next few days passed by very quickly. They were almost glued to each other. He never left her side unless it was to go to the bathroom or to go to class. He was completely devoted to her. Bryan thought it was pathetic and called him a lovesick puppy  
"Honestly," Bryan said, "I think it's her who owns you"  
"Probably," Monk agreed.

After the show Trudy passed out. He caught her before she hit the ground. Monk was terrified but he knew he needed to be in control at that point. He sped over to the nearest hospital. The doctors ran some tests.  
"Are you the next of kin," the doctor asked when he came out  
"That would be us," Dwight Ellison told them. He and Marsha Ellison had just gotten there.  
"I'm afraid Trudy has Leukemia"  
Monk felt like he had been punched in the stomach.  
"How bad is it?"  
"Well it's pretty advanced. She's going to need a bone marrow transplant. Luckily we caught it before it spread so with the transplant she will get through this without any problem"  
All three of them were now crying with relief.  
"All of you will need to be tested to see if you are a match"  
_Here's the thing I'm afraid of needles, _Adrian thought to himself but out loud he said, "how soon can the testing be done"  
"Tonight," the doctor responded, "It's just a simple finger stick"  
_Could you take it out of the arm, _Monk thought to himself but instead he said, "I'll go first"  
"We'll be prepared in minutes"  
As soon as the doctor left Monk turned to Dwight and Marsha and said, "I don't believe we met yet"  
"Not officially," Marsha said, "but Trudy talks so much about you I feel like we're old friends"  
Monk laughed without humor  
"I'll tell you something young man," Dwight said, "I like you. I don't want you to take this personally. I say this to everyone who has the good luck of going out with my daughter which is not many people. She is waiting for the right one and I think you just might be the right one. If you **ever **do anything to hurt her I will cut off your balls and force feed them to you down your throat. Do I make myself clear?"  
"Yes sir," Monk replied a little afraid of Trudy's father yet at the same time really liking him.

* * *

Four years later they were graduating collage. Monk was the salutatorian whereas Trudy was valedictorian. Monk gave a very short speech ending with, "I now have a question for the valedictorian." He got down on one knee  
"Would make me the happiest man alive and become my wife"  
Trudy was crying from excitement so much so she could hardly speak. Of course she said yes and 3 months later the two became one.


End file.
